Trading Places
by Romania001
Summary: Sebastian and Claude are ordered to switch places for a week. Read to find out more! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"I've brought your tea You're Highness." The strong but careless voice came, as light footsteps entered the doorway into the room. In the window sill sat a boy with golden locks of hair and intricate blue eyes, which would never reveal their sorrow. He sat holding his knees to his chest as he stared out the glass at the flower beds outside. They never got them right, blue bells were the ones he loved, and it seemed only Hannah cared enough to get them. But Claude hated them, to him they were simply another earthly thing with no purpose. Such a bright innocent color did not appeal to the black butler.

The sound of a gentle tap and a hiss from the man setting down the tea tray and sliding it onto the table broke the boy from his thoughts of a past life.

"Highness?"

"Just leave it there Claude." The boy said in a sort of irritated manner.

"Very well." The man answered as he turned and went to leave the room. That's how it always was with him, there was no emotion. At least Ciel's butler Sebastian _pretended _to care. Even if it was only the soul he cared about. He still had a tone of false kindness to him, such a devious demon he was. But anymore, Alois would give anything to have that. Even if he ordered Claude to show emotion, it simply wouldn't happen. It was too difficult for him, heh, funny finding something the demon _couldn't_ do.

"Claude."

The butler stopped at the doorway and turned to look at his master.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Come here."

The man silently strode across the room to where the boy sat.

"Did you and Sebastian know each other in Hell..."

"Hm?"

"Or wherever you two came from."

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you turn out like him. Why are you so cold."

The man with golden eyes adjusted his glasses that he really didn't need and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Perhaps I am simply more of what a demon should be Highness."

Alois sighed and leaned his head against the window frame, examining the reflection of his soft lips in the glass, but then refocusing on the reflection of his butler behind him.

"Or maybe you're not."

"If I may ask, where has this come from? You're being rather analytical." Claude questioned.

"I order you to trade places."

With this the man's expression didn't change, but Alois could feel the confusion in the air between them. Alois stood and looked his butler firmly in the eyes. One hand on his hip and the other pointing a demanding finger at the demon before it.

"I order you to have Sebastian be my butler for one week. And you will be Ciel's butler."

With this Claude's brow raised, this was an order he wouldn't mind addressing. To be able to be Ciel's butler for one week was not far from a fantasy. The delicate soul that was Phantomhive Ciel. Though, Alois wasn't a complete waste, his soul had wonderful texture and flavor. But even so, he was pathetic. Such an immature child, spoiled to the brim with anything he desired thank's to the demon. His soul was better tasting before he signed contract, but it was still a delectable one.

"And if Michaelis doesn't cooperate? I cannot simply trade places if he or Ciel wishes him not to do so."

Alois's eyes narrowed.

"Make it happen." The boy answered as his eyes fumed with determination. Claudes eye's glowed for a brief moment, he enjoyed these moments when Alois didn't falter.

Claude placed a hand over his chest and bowed, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Yes my Highness."

With that the man stood and turned back on his heel and left the room to fulfill his masters order.

…..

"My Lord..." Sebastian said in a velveteen voice as he poured the young masters Earl Grey. The child took a sip of the tea and savored it, it was true, his butler could do no wrong. Well, if you didn't count being a demon in general. The boy was just finishing up signing a slip to affirm a new line of stuffed bears for his Funtom company of Toys. Apparently there was a majority of children who greatly loved the rabbit, but they wanted a bear as well. So why not, more profit is always something to keep in mind.

"Something on your mind young master?" The demon said after a moment of analyzing the boy's expression.

"Sebastian..."

"Hm?" The man replied with a curiousness.

"Did you know Claude in Hell?"

"Hmhm..." The butler chuckled at the question.

"Or wherever it is you demons came from.."

The man sighed and looked down at the boy.

"Yes. We knew each other."

"Hm.."

Sebastian took a few steps forward and poured Ciel some more tea, filling his cup to the perfect amount. Then set the tea kettle down and held his hands at his sides in a respectable manner. His red wine eyes examining the younger's blue one.

"Is there something I should know? You seem rather analytical this morning.." The man asked with the slight grin he normally wore.

"Sebastian.." Ciel said as he set his tea cup down and looked up at the man in black and smirked, folding his hands together in front of his face.

"I want you to trade places with Claude for one week. I want to see why Alois hates him so."

Sebastian inwardly scowled. This was unexpected, and unfavorable. He quite disliked the boy Trancy, so childish and annoying.

"Might I inquire as to why you would give such a pointless request?"

Ciel glared and stood, gathering his papers and handing them to the loyal demon butler.

"It is not a request, it is an order. Now take these to the head of productions at Funtom. Report back to me and tell me what Claude has said."

The demon bowed respectfully on one knee, his hand crossed over his chest.

"My Lord, I will do as you say, however, might I also inquire as to what you wish me to do if the Trancy butler refuses your order?" He asked as he stood once more. Awaiting his masters order.

"Make it happen." Was all Ciel said before he walked around his desk and made his way out of the room.

"Yes my young Lord." The demon replied as he followed closely behind Ciel.

…...

It was now mid-day, though the sun did not shine, the clouds had moved in from the west and now brought with them a chilled wind. It was the end of April, and rain was to be expected. Though to Claude, the cloud cover seemed to dampen his spirit of excitement for being able to belong to Ciel for a week. Perhaps he would thank Alois for this when he returned home.

He sighed when small plips of rain began to fall, only half way there, he could have run and been there by now, but he wished to enjoy the walk. To savor the idea of what was to happen, and if he would have to hurt Sebastian to make it happen. He would have to ta-

"Ah, just whom I was wishing to see..." A voice broke his thoughts and he glanced up and laid golden eyes on the red ones of the crow demon.

"You wished to see me? Whatever for.."

Sebastian gave a dark smirk.

"I have an order from my master for you." He informed the Trancy butler.

Claude raised a brow, this was an interesting turn of events.

"Really, mine does as well...for you.."

Both butlers stood not far from each other as the rain began to fall a little more and slight angry rumbles of thunder crept from the distance.

"Is that so? Perhaps you should go first then.." Sebastian said with a peak of interest.

"No, I would prefer if you did."

"Very well." Sebastian answered, they would say their orders at the same moment.

Sebastian/Claude, " I have been ordered to trade places with you for a week."

Both butlers gave a rather surprised expression.

"I see, apparently our little masters have the same intentions.." Claude said, and with that they walked past each other, a climax of hate evolved as they passed shoulder to shoulder.

"Don't even think of stealing my soul Faustus.." Sebastian said without looking back, though he wore a menacing glare. What was the young master thinking? Didn't he know he much Claude wished to devour his soul? This was definitely to be a long, and restless week for him.

Claude did not answer, but he wore a relaxed but evil grin as he strode away through the rain.

...

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel had slight knots in his stomach, he knew very well what Claude wanted from him. And it was only because of Sebastian that he didn't have it. His soul was Sebastian's, plain and simple. And in one second, he would be right back with him at one order if Claude tried anything. It was then that he head at knock at the door, authoritative as usual, he stood and went to the manor doors and opened them. There stood a soaking wet Claude, calm as ever and the most bland expression Ciel had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Though I normally would tell you to stay outside until it stopped raining and you dried off, I would have preferred that my floors not be wet." He paused and stood to the side and allowed the butler to walk in. "But I'm hungry and it's dinner time, so go make me something. I expect it to be finished in no less than one hour." Ciel said and then left without another word to his library to read something.

Claude meanwhile, was in awe. So authoritative, so commanding, so confidant. Ciel Phantomhive was a soul in a billion, or more. It was truly one of a kind. The devastation one had to go through to achieve his level of hate was remarkable.

Briskly the butler closed the front door and went to the kitchen to prepare the young master dinner. He would be sure to make it something worth while. A soul like that deserved one.

…...

Alois sat patiently in the lobby, waiting for the demon to arrive. It was nice to not have anyone there though, it gave him a false sense of freedom. When had he last felt that? It had certa-

~Ring...~

The boy got up and went to the door, the bell had rung, that meant that on the other side of his front door was the Phantomhive butler. Or Claude reporting that something had gone wrong. He carefully opened the door and looked out at the drenched butler, who smiled and bowed.

"My young Lord Trancy.." He addressed.

"Sebastian..hmhm.." Alois hummed a laugh and then stood to the side to let the man in. "Come in! Come in! I've been waiting for you! I'm so happy you didn't put up a fight in coming here. Did Ciel have a fit about it?" The boy snickered and pranced into the other part of the room where he popped a blueberry into his mouth. "We are going to have such fun!"

'So that's what this was? He wanted fun?' Sebastian thought as he smiled and shook his head. The boy's level of immaturity was incredible. Such a different soul from his precious Ciel.

"Come on, you look drowned, hmhm...why on earth did you not take a carriage?" Alois asked as he stood right before the red eyed demon. "You've gotten my floor soaked. I should punish you for that..hmhmhm.." The boy laughed. Sebastian was caught off guard by the last statement. Punish? Please, there was nothing this child could do to punish him. Never the less...

"Forgive me young lord..I thought it an enjoyable walk, unfortunately the clouds rolled in faster than I'd thought they would.." Sebastian apologized as he bowed then smiled.

"Uh..." Alois faltered. Claude never apologized, not like this at least. Wait, he was smiling. That's right, he always smiled. The boy turned around to keep the demon from seeing his eyes water. All he ever wanted was someone to care, and not in _that _way. He didn't want to be a sex toy, yet that was what he'd become, and now no matter how much he tried, those thoughts always came to mind. But Sebastian was different, he was so...hm..there were just no words. He was simply one hell of a butler. Or rather, one hell of a demon.

"Sebastian..go make me something for dinner.."

"Of course my Lord."

"No. Don't call me that. Call me highness.." Alois corrected and spun around and glared.

Sebastian took on a look of surprise for a brief moment but then simply smiled and walked away, heading to find the manor kitchen.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me demon! Call me highness!" The boy shouted, Sebastian sighed and turned slightly to look at the child.

"I must apologize, but I will not be calling you highness. For you are not a king, you are not a prince, you are a soul to be eaten. You are a meal of my kind. There for, I will call you master, or my lord. Those are much more fitting than highness, which quite frankly makes you sound like a spoiled brat." Sebastian said and grinned slightly then turned back around and went to the kitchen.

Alois however, was left in shock. Had that lowly demon just denied an order? Well, he wasn't exactly _his _demon..but still. But then he smiled, and went to his room to sit once again in the window sill. Sebastian was perfect. He wished he had had a father like Sebastian, he was wonderfully perfect, brilliant. He wasn't the cold and harsh demon that Claude was. He took pride in his attitude and appearance, he cared about the way he appeared to others, so that he looked like one hell of a butler all the time. That phrase may have been over used, but still, it was true.

Tears came to the blue/green eyes of Alois Trancy as he looked out the rained on window. A faint blue light painted his room and his pale skin from the darkened sky outside. He knew Claude cared nothing for him, and he only stayed because of contract. He wanted Ciel, and he knew that. It's what hurt the most. The fact that everything Claude did for him, was strictly because he was bound to do so.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep at the window, his face tear stained. The rain pelted at the cool glass as the boy slept against it. He often dreamed about his little brother, Luka, and that he missed him. It was normally what he dreamed of actually, any other dream was a nightmare, either of the night he sold his soul to the devil, or of the times he was repeatedly abused and sexually used by those who owned him. Of course, they didn't bother him anymore, they were all the same.

Sebastian walked in suddenly to bring him to dinner which was now prepared and smiled at the sight before him. The poor child had drifted off, leaning his head against the glass, then he noticed that his face was streaked with tears.

"Hm...young lord...?" Sebastian said in a gentle quiet tone as to not startle the boy, though Alois did not stir. "Young master..." He tried again, but his words were not heard. Finally he instead, picked up the boy and placed him in his bed after removing his coat and shoes, then covered him up.

…...

"Your highness, I've finished preparing your meal sir." Claude said as he stepped into the library where Ciel was reading Alice in Wonderland. The boy set the book down, not caring to mark his place, and left the room to head for the dining room.

As they entered the room Ciel noticed right away that there was not a dessert on the table, but he let it slide and sat down in his seat and looked on at his meal.

"I've prepared for you a meal of spinach manicottie.." The butler said and then stood back as the boy ate slowly.

"It's not bad, but I'll let you know now that I hate cooked spinach, no matter how it's prepared. If you make it again I will consider you useless." Ciel said but continued to eat anyway. It wasn't terrible, but the thought of eating cooked spinach was horrifying. Though this man couldn't have known that he disliked the leafy green, so he decided to give him some slack.

"So, why do you hate Alois..." The questioned stiffened the air in the room. This boy was so blunt and straight forward. "And where are my other servants?" Ciel asked after a moment.

"I did not need their help so I retired them for the night."

The blue haired boy glared.

"You will do no such thing, my servants are here to work, not to lounge, I don't care how capable you are. You will have them complete their work, and you will not retire them unless you ask me first." He snapped. "Now I'm hungry for something sweet, where is my dessert?"

Claude bowed and went back to the kitchen and brought out a trolly with an assortment of different cakes. The boy wasted no time in beginning with them.

…..

"Uh...where?..." Alois asked himself as he sat up. He was in bed? But he hadn't gone to bed. He jumped up and ran out of the room and down the hall, but when he rounded a corner he accidentally smashed into the familiar butler. "_OOF!_ Watch where your going you fool!" He snapped when he got up and realized he'd smashed into Sebastian.

"Hm? My, not a morning person?" The butler asked and then smiled adjusting the young Trancy's clothes.

"D...Did you put me in bed?"

"Why of course, you were so tired you fell asleep at your window. Tell me, do you sleep well at night?"

Sebastian asked as he took the blonde to the dining table where his dinner sat, hot and ready.

"I sleep fine." The boy snapped. "Kiss my hand..." He ordered when he sat down at the table, holding out his slender pale hand.

"Whatever for young master Trancy..?"

The boy glared.

"I said call me highness! And kiss my hand because I told you to!" He demanded as he glared, normally Claude didn't question his ridiculous orders. So it was strange to have this demon butler do otherwise.

"As I told you once before, you are not my master therefor I do not have to follow your every rule. Though my orders are to be your butler for one week. I will complete my work as a servant but nothing more. You should fix your attitude young master Trancy, it is quite unbefitting of a young noble." He added the last part with a touch of harshness within his devious smirk. He knew the boy wasn't really of noble blood. He was just a lowly peasant who'd summoned a demon to make him live the life of a noble.

"No! You're my butler! Do as I say!" Alois shouted, he didn't understand why such small requests were so hard to follow. He glared daggers as the man before him simply closed his eyes and frowned.

"I am sorry." Was all the demon said as he served the boys plate for him and poured him a glass of white wine.

With this the boy sat down in defeat.

"Stupid fool. Claude would never deny my wishes. Because he cares about me and my happiness."

Sebastian chuckled at the child.

"The truth will be revealed one day young lord..but for now, please enjoy your meal." Sebastian suggested and stood silently against the wall and watched the boy eat in a slight pout. Next was the dessert, which was a mixed berry pie with whipped topping. Upon the first bite Alois scowled and launched the pie at Sebastian, though the man caught it with precision, not even a single piece was misplaced on the delicate pie.

"I hate it! Why did you make something that bears no pleasure?!" Alois shouted and stood, fuming with rage. Not only from having a dessert he didn't prefer, but also from having this butler be exceedingly difficult.

"I do not take lightly to those who abuse my desserts young master Trancy." Sebastian glared as he carefully placed the pie on the table, then made his way over to Alois.

"Don't scold me! It's your stupid fault it was so gross!"

With this Sebastian sighed and pulled a chair out, sat down and took hold of the golden haired boy's wrist and yanked him over his lap. Alois was so lost and confused the first smack didn't even register.

"S..Sebastian.." He muttered, it wasn't a question it was a statement."Hehe, Claude and I do these things too. I'm happy to see there is a naughty side to the Phantomhive butler..Hmhm.." Alois snickered and stuck out his tongue and pulled his eye down. Sebastian ignored his childish behavior and laid down another hard swat.

"Uh..." The boy grunted. "Not so hard, you mean thing..hmhm.." But another swat came flaming down. "Dammit I said not so hard!" Alois snapped and then struggled, but found that he couldn't move at all. "I don't like this game anymore! Let me up.."

"I believe you will find that this is no game, I am disciplining you for your behavior, Alois Trancy. Noble or not, you are head of this household, and should act accordingly. You may not act as a disrespectful child." The butler scolded and smacked the child's clothed bottom over and over. Until he felt the boy squirming more and kicking his legs.

"I'll have Claude kill you!"

"Not likely..now hush and except your punishment." Sebastian ordered as he continued to spank the boy. "Tell me what you did wrong. And please do make it a good answer." He said as he kept on laying down hard, stinging smacks to the Trancy's behind. It was obvious he'd never received this sort of thing before. Not unless it was some sort of sex game that his abuser enjoyed in the past.

"Please, please let me go. I.." The boy whimpered and cried as he was thoroughly spanked, this was so incredibly strange, it hurt his pride more than his behind. Or at least they were equaled.

"Answer me.." Sebastian said in a gentle but tired voice. He'd never had to do this to Ciel, he had the mind set of a child, but also as an adult. He knew his place and the responsibility and power he held. But this boy, he was unruly.

"I...I was rude and threw your pie.." Alois said as tears fell silently from his clear crystal eyes. With that the painful swats stopped and the butler let him up, though the boy shifted in place a little at the sting. He was so broken, it had been so long since anyone had even laid their hands on him in a way to hurt him. Carefully he wiped his eyes but couldn't get the tears to stop, though he wasn't whimpering as before, he was just overflowing with tears now. Just then, the butler brought him into a strong hug and rested his chin on the boy Trancy's head.

"Shh...I forgive you..hmhm.." Sebastian cooed and Alois was lost for words once again. What was happening? He was being kind to him? After punishing him? Claude would never have done this sort of a thing. Never. Claude was truly a slave unto him.

"S..Sebastian. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He stuttered and wiped his eyes once more, Sebastian made him look up at him by gently taking his chin in his hand.

"Doesn't Claude ever help you to stay proper? That's all I was doing.."

Alois shook his head.

"No. Claude doesn't care about me. He just wants my soul and wouldn't care in the slightest if I died or something. He is my slave, and he would rather have it be that way then show fake care like you.."

This made Sebastian furrow his brows.

"Fake?"

Alois heard the question and looked back up at him.

"Well yeah, you're a demon. You don't actually care. You just do what a butler should do until you get your soul.."

The butler chuckled and sighed then held the boy close once more.

"I will talk to Claude about his coldness towards you.."

"No! No you can't! Claude doesn't care. A..And I'm afraid he'll kill me someday.." The blonde boy said quietly as he looked down at his lap. His rear still sore from the spanking he'd received.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, actually concerned and confused.

"Claude, he doesn't like me. He is growing more tired of me every day, I keep having this dream where I'm in the woods, and he kills me, all he cares about is Ciel's soul. He is a true demon, a monster."

With these words Alois stood up and rubbed his behind a little and winced, then sighed and went over to the table and continued with the pie.

"It's not bad, I was just mad at you. The pie is good." He added as he took another bite and looked out the window at the storm with empty eyes. Sebastian looked sympathetically to him and stood to begin cleaning up the dinner dishes.

...

review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I will definitely keep them im mind! Also, I will be trying to keep Alois and Ciels points of view rather equal, however, I've already written a fanfiction based more around Ciel and Sebastian named 'Sebastian's Neko Ciel.' So this one may be a little more geared towards Alois. :) Still hope you like!

….

Ciel sat in his room, signing more paper work as usual. Though he was growing tired of it today. Perhaps today was a day to take a trip around London. For what was still to be decided but still it would give him some new scenery. There was another matter at hand though, he hadn't seen Claude all morning, at least not since he helped dress him early this morning and served breakfast, it was nearing eleven o'clock and he was still yet to see the quiet butler.

The phantomhive child had to admit, he was missing Sebastian. What was this feeling? He wouldn't allow himself to believe that he, ya know, missed Sebastian because he liked him. He figured he just missed him because he was more competent than Claude. Yes, that was it. Sebastian had this, finesse that Claude lacked. Sure he was capable and a demon as well but, there was the devious grace that he lacked that Sebastian always had.

He settled for sipping his now cold tea, which he would scold the butler for later. He was definitely much less than Sebastian. _His_ butler would _never_ allow him to be in the presence of old tea, let alone drink it. Still, there must be a reason that Claude was missing. Suddenly he heard a massive explosion that rattled the windows and knocked his quill pen out of it's holder.

"Good Lord, what was that..?" Ciel questioned and decided to make his way out of his quiet room and find out for himself.

As he approached the dining room and kitchen area there was rolling smoke at the ceiling and he had to cover his mouth to be able to breath, though he coughed a few times.

"What is this nonsense!" The boy shouted and he heard silent mumbles from somewhere unseen. "Hm?.."

The thirteen year old looked around carefully but then felt something hit him in head and winced.

"What the bloody hell..?" He cursed under his breath as he picked up a pare of garden sheers, his eyes went wide and looked up. There were his other three servants, Bard, Meyrin, and Finny. All caught up and stuck to a corner on the ceiling by a massive spiders web. "You idiots! What's going on here?! These sheers could have killed me you fool of a gardener!" The boy snapped and stabbed the sheers into the wall then went to the kitchen.

Still covering his mouth and trying to keep from suffocating in the smoke he tried to see the problem, or rather, to find anything to see _but_ the problem. There was Claude, carefully putting out a raging fire that was eating away at the Phantomhive kitchen. Ciel swung around and glared at Bardroy who was temporarily taped to the wall in spiders webs. Which he still hadn't figured out where they had come from, but he knew it had to have been Claude.

"Claude! What the hell happened!"

"Please, young Lord, for your safety please leave the kitchen." The butler asked a little more sharp than he should have.

"Answer my question." Ciel bit as the smoke continued to roll out of the room.

"The cook.." He grunted as he fought the flames. " That fool of a cook used a flame thrower for God knows what while cooking your lunch. I haven't had a moment to interrogate yet, but to keep them out of trouble I strung them up with my webs.

"You're lucky they are in an area where the smoke can't reach them."

"Of course, what sort of butler would I be if I killed them off just because they destroyed everything and made me clean it all up and then get yelled at by you. The thought never crossed my mind young lord."

Ciel scoffed and then turned around and walked to the front of the manor and left. Outside would be peaceful enough, and perhaps he-

"Uh..." He stopped mid thought as he looked around, then sighed angrily and put a pale hand to his head which was beginning to ache with frustration and annoyance. "Meyrin..."

What his gaze laid upon was his once beautiful garden littered with laundry. Sheets, towels, blankets...they were all sort of just blowing around in the breeze, some were on trees, others were in the flower beds, one was draped over his fountain, making it look like a rather pitiful ghost.

As he rounded the mansion through the forest of laundry, he now saw an area where his once pristine trees were gone completely in one section.

"Finny..." He muttered and sighed as he just closed his eyes and walked through the mayhem. Apparently Claude didn't know what it was like to work along side human servants, and clumsy ones at that. Sebastian certainly had a way of picking them didn't he. A soldier, a gunman, a scientific experiment, they were definitely unique. Perhaps he was happy they were poor servants, it kept the manor exciting, if that was the proper word for it. Hmm..Sebastian. Wait, where was Tanaka?

He sat down at his garden table and closed his eyes, trying to relax in the gentle wind, thankfully today it was sunny out.

"I wonder how much hell you're going through...Sebastian.."

…...

Sebastian was thoroughly at a loss. This home was precision. There was nothing out of place, nothing was dusty, there were no books to organize, there was no laundry to do, the floors were mopped and polished, the windows were cleaned, the curtains were ironed and cleaned, lunch was even being prepared and when he'd walked in he found that he had nothing he could do. Alois was somewhere in the mansion, he'd insisted that he be left alone and not followed, so he'd given him that pleasure.

"Hm...what is a butler to do, when there simply is _nothing_ to do.." The red eyed demon wondered as he walked down the hall. It was then that he saw a rather large spider crawling across the ceiling. "Hm? Hmhm..can't have pests now can we." He grinned and jumped up to the ceiling and used a tissue to crush the spider then cleaned up the mess.

...

Claude meanwhile, at the Phantomhive estate, gave a rather unexpected chill.

"Hm...what was that..?."

…

"Hmhm...honestly, such disgusting creatures, well...it is true that birds will consume spiders." Sebastian hummed a laugh and tossed the tissue into a waste bin.

"Well, you _are_ a rather useless butler aren't you.." A voice said suddenly.

"Completely."

"Totally incompetent. Doesn't do anything."

Sebastian turned on his heel and raised a brow. Three insults in one instant? These demons knew not to whom they spoke to. He would have to fix that. As he said, pests wouldn't be tolerated.

"Hmhm, might I inquire as to what exactly you three mean?" Sebastian asked the triplets, as his eyes glowed manically. These brats, they knew damn well there was nothing to be done. Even the chimney was spotless. The _chimney_ of all things.

"Well just look at you.."

"You've walked up and down the halls doing nothing.."

"All you did was dress the brat..I mean his highness.."

The crow demon glared and then just smiled and walked past the three, but as he did the three became subject to a rather childish prank as three pies fell from seemingly no where onto their identical heads. Just then the butler turned around and gave a look of mock confusion.

"Hm? My, you three must enjoy walking into the young lord's traps. Silly little demons...now clean that up.." Sebastian chuckled and wore a devious smirk right as Alois walked out of the library and into the hall.

"Uh...Sebastian..." Alois said in an irritated tone.

The triplets looked over at them and whispered to each other how Sebastian was _so_ toast now.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked as if innocent.

"That was brilliant! Claude never plays jokes on anyone! He's so boring! I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces when they got hit. Hahaha.." Alois laughed and danced around the triplets, swiping his finger in the cream and then sticking it into his mouth and giggled happily at the threes demise.

"Hmhm..I'm flattered my lord." The demon butler grinned and followed Alois out of the area.

"Sebastian! I want to have some fun! Claude never wants to have anything to do with fun, but I can see that you are different! Let's go.." The blonde ordered and smiled victoriously.

"Hm? Aren't you afraid of getting yourself into trouble young lord?"

"Of course not! Don't be so stupid." Alois laughed, but the demon didn't find it funny at all. Though, he let it go and just followed the boy outside. "Come on Sebastian, let's wreck havoc on the town.."

Sebastian stopped short of the carriage though, and stood near the doors of the manor.

"My lord, I played a simple prank on another demon. I do not take part in many childish games." He said.

Alois frowned and pranced over to the graceful butler and stood on his tip toes so he could be almost face to face with the man. Sebastian didn't exactly like the close proximity but waited for what the boy would do.

"I thought you were a better butler than Claude..." He taunted and Sebastian glared a touch. That was a low blow, a very immature move to make.

"I assure you I am much more the butler than your spider demon is, however, I do not par take in such frivolous activities. Perhaps you should come inside and have your lunch now young lord?"

Alois sighed and folded his arms.

"You are all the same. Stupid demons only care about their performance and their souls. Stupid stupid demons. Come on Phantomhive butler, let's go have some fun. I know demons like to wreck havoc, it's in your nature." The boy said smirking up at the demon, then running over to the carriage and climbing up on top. "Come with or I'll go myself!"

Sebastian sighed and wore a look of exasperation, but then made his way over to the carriage and climbed up on top. Alois refused to get down though, so he sat beside the butler all the way into town.

"Oooh go there..." Alois ordered and they stopped at the Midford manor.

"Young lord, I cannot permit you to cause any trouble for the Midfords. As you know, the young lady Elizabeth is my master's fiance. If they were to see me aiding in your trouble making, my master would lose his reputation.." Sebastian said and flicked the reigns again to pull the carriage off, but stopped immediately and jumped off when he saw that the boy was missing. He certainly was a sly child, he must've learned how to sneak around Claude, that was how he'd missed him.

"I commend your determination young lord Trancy, but as I said before-"

SMACK.

"I will do what I want! And you will not stop me! I am your master right now and you are my butler! Don't be daft!"

Sebastian stood up straight and ignored the slight sting in his cheek. Damn these human bodies. So susceptible to pain. Without warning he took Alois by the arm and brought him back to the carriage and put him inside.

"Please do behave. I hate unruly children." The man scolded and climbed up on top.

"Hey! You can't do this!" Alois yelled but then just sat back and growled to himself. Stupid Phantomhive butler. On the way home however they rode past another carriage, the Phantomhive carriage in which Claude was sitting up top, driving the horses.

The two young lords met eyes through the carriage windows and went wide eyed.

Ciel/Alois, "STOP!"

Both carriages stopped on the road, just barely passed each other, the young Phantomhive and Trancy jumped out of their seats and out of the carriages and pointed at each other accusingly and at the same time shouted.

"TAKE YOUR DAMN BUTLER BACK!" They demanded in sync. Just then the four together saw a flash of red and the next thing they knew the flamboyant feminine man had his arms wrapped tightly around Clauds neck.

"Bassy! I've missed you so much! I just happened to see you and I managed to escape Will long enough to see you a-" The man stopped short of finishing his sentence. "Y...Your not my Sebby...Hmhm...but you are rather nice yourself..." The red haired reaper chimed and squeaked.

"GO AWAY GRELL!" Both Ciel and Alois bellowed, side by side as they glared murderous intent at the man.

"Awww...you're all so incredibly insensitive!" Grell pouted as he flicked the two's foreheads but then smiled a huge shark like toothy grin at Sebastian whom he laid lustful green eyes on.

"Oh Bassy, you're so much nicer than that other demon. He doesn't have your...hmhm...your graceful stature.." The reaper smiled seductively but before he could do anything Will arrived at the scene and used his spear to adjust his glasses, making them glint in the sunlight.

"Honestly Grell can you never take orders?.." The man snapped, but before he could do it himself, he watched Sebastian take Grell before he could plant an unwanted kiss on his cheek and launched him like a pole into the air and out of sight. Sebastian brushed his hands together as if to remove any '_Grell_' particles that may have been left behind on his hands.

"I wouldn't keep Claude another day! He's totally useless!" Ciel ranted getting back to business.

"And I wouldn't keep Sebastian another minute! He's no fun at all, all he does is play pranks and drop pies on my servants heads!" Alois bellowed, which made Ciel raise a brow and look up at his butler in a confused expression.

"I'll explain later my young Lord." Sebastian said with an innocent grin.

"Very well, this trading period is over. I'm going home now to my manor so Sebastian can put it back in order. Claude nearly brought it to ruins.." Ciel said as he climbed back into the carriage.

"Oh yeah? Well your stupid demon thrashed me! What the hell sort of demon butler does that?! Your butler is totally stupid Ciel!" Alois shouted while climbing into his carriage.

"You did what?.." Claude and Ciel asked Sebastian at the same time in a rather confused way.

"Hmhm, as I mentioned before in the past, I really do hate unruly children.." The man with crimson eyes said and then snapped the reigns to the horses and they began to trot, pulling the young lord away.

…...

Once the Trancy child returned home, he noticed the returned feel of home now that Claude was back. He watched as the butler walked down the hall with him but stopped and looked up. There was nothing on the ceiling but he could sense where his fellow spider had deceased.

"Sven..." He said quietly under his breath with a sad expression. "R.I.P..." He finished and continued to make his way to the kitchen where he grabbed the lunch trey which had just been prepared and brought it out to Alois who immediately plucked a blue berry from the dessert cake.

"You know the names of all the spiders?" Alois questioned after a moment, the cake was nearly gone as he followed Claude into the dining room and sat in the main chair, beginning his lunch.

"Of course.." He answered his young Master and he watched him eat in silence.

"I missed you Claude.." Alois smiled, and for once, Claude did as well. The demon leaned down and put his hands around the boy and rested his chin on his small head.

"I missed you as well your Highness..." The butler answered and then let his young master finish his meal.

…...

Upon returning home Sebastian still hadn't heard the end of how dreadful the demon Claude was, his master truly hated the man, but, it was his idea in the first place so he held no sympathy.

"...and then he let my tea run cold again!" Ciel ranted as he allowed the butler to hang up his coat and hat, and put his cane in its proper place.

"Well, in the end it was your idea young lord. Please, go to your room while I bring up your lunch. I have a feeling you could use some rest." Sebastian said and Ciel sighed and began to walk up the hall, but before he could, he felt a pair of strong arms embace him, and the sweet scent of Sebastian overwhelmed his senses.

"S...Seba-?"

"I missed you young master..." Sebastian said as he closed his eyes and took in his masters scent.

Ciel blushed furiously and looked down.

"I was also greatly worried about you, being in the hands of that filth." The demon continued as he held the boy close. Ciel put a hand on the demon's to try and remove it but found that he didn't want to make it leave, though by the time he caught himself holding the hand of the butler it was too late. Embarrassed beyond comprehension he shoved the man off of him and made his way up to his room. He would never admit that he like the man's company, the way he cared for him. Even if it was only for his soul. He could pretend otherwise.

"Hm?..." Sebastian stood there in slight confusion for a moment but then grinned deviously and chuckled. "Foolish little master, afraid to show emotion. You can't hide it from me young lord, I know you are insecure.." He said silently as he went to the kitchen.

Right before he walked into the kitchen he looked up, hearing the silent grunts and struggles of souls in distress. His eyes went slightly wider as he looked up in surprise at the three servants that were still up in a web, mouths gagged.

Sebastian sighed.

"I really should keep you all out of the way while I prepare lunch, but that would be improper of me." The demon butler said as he jumped up and took hold of the threads and yanked them down, the three fell to the floor in a dog pile and then stood up faster than even Sebastian's eye's could follow and literally glomped him.

"W..what ar-?" Sebastian started but was cut off.

"We missed you so much! Claude was terrifying!" The three shouted at once, the demon chuckled and smiled, then looked down at the three who looked up at him.

"Really?..." He said in a curious tone. Then the aura around him darkened a touch. "Well, why don't you three get back to your duties, Meyrin, you can go fish the laundry from the yard, Finny, you and Bard will go fix the trees you ruined, make them presentable.." He ordered as the three stiffened a bit.

"Come to think of it you're pretty scary too." Bard commented as the three saluted and took off like bullets to complete the tasks at hand.

….

That's it. :) I know it was short but I enjoyed it. I hope you did too. Normally I don't write short stories, but oh well. :) Please REVIEW!


End file.
